


Secret, secretary, sex.

by loveandsqualor



Series: The New York Follies [1]
Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Summary: 翻译腔罢了。
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Series: The New York Follies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853323
Kudos: 2





	Secret, secretary, sex.

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译腔罢了。

_只限你我之间，我对你毫无保留地抱有兴趣。_

这听起来不像是第三次约会该说的话，是吗？他在心里悄悄质问自己，这听起来像是你急于和哪个餐厅服务员搞到一起去，说这话的对象也该是她硕大的被粉色蕾丝包裹的乳房。莱昂内尔好像听进去了又好像没听进去，他很快地把头向右侧拧了一大圈（“像个上了弦的弹簧青蛙一样你知道吗，那种廉价得感觉随时能把自己跳坏的玩具。”麦克后来评价道。）嘟囔了些什么。麦克时常想切开他的外套，想必不比切开一棵树麻烦——如果他这样做就能得到莱昂内尔树洞里的秘密的话，他会的。他会把它们都切碎，不管是他那件粘在身上带有铁锈味的灰色夹克，还是那件厚重的呢子大衣。

麦克第一次见到莱昂内尔是在剧院的后门。首周的演出结束了，演员和剧组成员在厨房喝廉价的香槟，他走出来点燃一支烟，微闭着眼睛来回踱步，他在嘟囔着自己的台词，那些他约莫第三次看到就烂熟于心的台词，以及与他对戏的人念错的地方。莱昂内尔从街角的正门走过来，跌跌撞撞像缺根线的木偶， _借个火？_ 他问。后来莱昂内尔坦白自己并非没认出麦克：麦克没有脱戏服，而他刚刚看完这一场戏。麦克说很多人对他这么说但实际上根本没落座，莱昂内尔说他确实看完了全场只不过一开始在一楼后来在二楼。为什么上楼？麦克抱起总也不够温暖的手臂。嘶！对不起。莱昂内尔总是如此柔软地道歉，好像被雨淋到的小动物，有点儿像他的猫，麦克自顾自想着。因为观众不喜欢身边的人发出声音，莱昂内尔接着说，可你总是让我发出声音。

他没法控制地对莱昂内尔产生兴趣，这是实话。长久以来麦克最享受的时刻便是每当他说话之后他人的脸色都旋即变得苍白又愠怒，这种时候他就知道自己猜对了，自己是房间里最聪明的人。莱昂内尔从没露出过那种苍白而愠怒的样子——也许一直都有点白，他承认——但几乎没有生过气。他的“问题”让他很难维持一副生气的样子，时常更倾向于暴戾，只存在短短一瞬，而后就塌下眼皮重复被他说得最多的三个字， _对不起_ 。

道歉不能满足麦克的欲望，除了愤怒而无能的沉默之外很少有什么东西能满足麦克的欲望。他想要扒开树洞的外壳，他想要知道这个侦探帽子下的一切，他想知道莱昂内尔究竟藏着什么秘密。

莱昂内尔的秘密，他重复一遍麦克的问题。 _秘密，秘书，性。……对不起_ 。他又道歉。

麦克从不对他说些什么安慰的话，因为你看，莱昂内尔总能把一些语义上没什么关系——也许有，但麦克不想这样认为，那样会很无趣——的词放在一起，凑成某种偶尔带着被那些工薪阶层，也就是买票看他在台上对这世界大放厥词的人们，称为“诗意”的东西。或者直接念出一个要么让人不明所以要么面红耳赤的句子。这些词和句子有时候很有跳跃性，比如他曾经在早晨清理两人盘子上培根煎过头留下的油脂时，问正在整理袖口的麦克他是否可以帮自己剃须。莱昂内尔立刻为此道歉称那是他的“问题”因为他们都知道他甚至懒得为自己剃须。麦克没买账。麦克在买账这方面也很有跳跃性。后来麦克习惯了为莱昂内尔剃须，该死。他不仅习惯了煎过头的培根，习惯了半夜回到莱昂内尔像个清教徒一样简陋的公寓，习惯了与他对台词，还习惯了在舞台上身边躺着自己根本不喜欢的女演员（她太高了，还是绿眼睛。）却因为想象着观众席里会有莱昂内尔注视着自己而勃起。

现在他演完了这个季度纽约市最后一场演出，下雨了，他没带伞，这会让他湿漉漉又有点脏兮兮，但他从来不在乎。他即将冲出后台门口时看到了莱昂内尔。 _我知道你不拿伞_ ，他温柔得有些伤人地说。你知道我所有的秘密，我却还不知道你的。麦克走在前面，他知道莱昂内尔在他后面。 _你知道我培根煎得不好，还知道我不讨厌黑人，但我有点讨厌中央公园_ 。麦克笑得有些太夸张了，听到后面传来一声 _嘶_ 。

_秘密，秘书，性_ 。莱昂内尔的脖子看起来有点痛，麦克想着，将他们的大衣胡乱扔到沙发上。莱昂内尔重新用那没有太多光泽的眼睛看向他， _我没有什么秘密，他说，我不适合保管秘密。嘶！我更适合……发现他们_ 。麦克想他这也算回答了他的问题。

_“始于不义之事，须以罪恶巩固。”_

对方的喉咙震颤发出的音节有些不情愿般蹭向自己的耳朵。自然，却又有些可怖。麦克总是忘记莱昂内尔不是个演员，他看起来、听起来都太像个演员了，无论是小声道歉却似乎全不自责的时候，还是轻轻按着自己头发蓬乱的脑袋推向他的小腹的时候。

_“跟我来。”_

麦克颤抖着把嘴唇贴向莱昂内尔。


End file.
